


Changing of the Guard

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Madam Secretary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Politics, Presidents, Washington D.C, changing times, taking life one step at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Realistically Alex knew in his mind that George wasn't going to stay President forever, he just had to accept this fact and realize that the world was going to keep moving forward whether he wanted it to or not.





	Changing of the Guard

December 20, 2012

While Alex was quite thankful for Martha for making him a sandwich he knew he had other things to attend to. Namely meeting with the President of the United States. So he got up from his seat and started making his way to the Oval Office while being followed by the ginger cat closely at his heels.

Alex smiled a little at his four legged friend trotting by his side. Alexander had become quite a staple at the White House and was going to be one of the things Alex would miss once George left.

It was strange to think he'd be staying while George, who'd brought him and his family out here in the first place. Was leaving, but giving everything else that had occurred recently Alex wasn't sure what he's do if he didn't have even one thing stable in his life.

Alex took a deep breath before stepping into George's office. 

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, allowing the cat to slip in past him before closing the door almost all the way.

"Son, there are some things I wanted to talk about in terms of the transition," George replied.

The transition. Alex felt his hands curl into fists at his sides. He definitely was not looking forward to this transition. 

"I know you're not," George said, making Alex realize that he had spoken out loud.

"Sir," Alex felt his face get warm with embarrassment.

"You've done a great job so far," George smiled, "I have no doubts you'll make Conrad very pleased as well."

Alex let out a huff, he didn't have issues with the soon to be former head of the CIA, in fact he barely knew the man.

"It's not the specifics of the transition," he said, making an effort to keep his voice calm and not quite sure if he was succeeding, "It's more of the transition in general. Everything is falling apart. I have no control over my life any more!"

"Alex-"

"I mean," Alex began to pace, "I thought that I would get through this no problem but then everything just had to come crashing down all at once."

 

George said nothing, so Alex powered on. 

"It started with my dad. Of course. It would be fitting that he would be the beginning of the latest set of insanity that's fallen on me." Alex shook his head. "So dad died and I went to the funeral and there was the whole thing with his side of the family. As if that wasn't enough, my mother-in-law had a little fall and nobody found her for hours because she lives in this giant house all by herself so we've started getting it ready for Eliza's sister to move and I swear that place hasn't been thoroughly cleaned in years."

He was pacing faster now, running his hands through his hair almost compulsively.

"And Eliza and the baby..." Alex paused briefly looking grief stricken, "and then Angie's going off the college and I just can't help but think something like what happened to Philip might happen to her-"

"Alex."

But Alex didn't really hear him. 

"Because of course that would be our luck," he said, his voice strained, "That girl puts up a good front, she's strong but she's also delicate and I can't stand the thought of her in any sort of danger. So all this stuff is going through my mind and I can't help but think that Dalton is not you and what if McCord is just as bad as Jefferson? I couldn't stand to-"

"Alexander," George said, standing up. The cat made a sound of protest as he was dislodged from his perch on the President's lap, "Please give her a chance, you're lucky Conrad said he wanted to keep you on-"

"I know," Alex sighed, "I know."

"As for the other stuff," continued George, coming over to place a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, "you know that I will do whatever I can."

Alex felt himself slump under the comforting weight of George's hand, his breathing starting to slow into a more calm rhythm.

"Thank you sir," Alex muttered.

"Now we good get back to business?" George asked.

Alex took a deep, cleansing breath, "Yes, sir."

"Now, I know that you're not thrilled about the administration turn over, but you're going to need to help the newbies get through it smoothly," George told him, "Conrad Dalton is a great man and he and I are similar in many ways. He may, however, have slightly less patience with your usual confrontational manner. He's used to running a tight ship and having people telling him yes all the time. That being said, don't be afraid to speak out. Your opinions are occasionally useful. Now. As for Elizabeth McCord-"

George was interrupted by a loud noise as a file and several pens came crashing to the floor, a pleased looking cat standing on the desk in their wake. 

"Damn it, Alexander," he thundered, "my papers!"

George went and snatched up the cat depositing him outside of his office and closing the door, "He'll just have to find someone else to bother."

Alex gave a small smile.

"That's what I get for naming him after you I suppose," George shook his head.

\----------

January, 13 2013

It was a little weird for Alex to see their minivan being driven away by a valet from the upscale restaurant they were now standing in front of with Eliza. They had never really had a reason to come to restaurants like these, it wasn't really their sort of thing, but this was where Conrad Dalton had asked them to meet him for dinner.

"Come on," Eliza reached for his hand, "don't want the president-elect to think we got lost," she smiled.

"This is so out of our league," Alex muttered, "I feel so out of place here."

"Hush," soothed Eliza as they approached the maitre d, "You'll be fine."

It was unfair and untrue, but Alex couldn't help but think that Conrad had chosen this particular restaurant in order to make him uncomfortable.

"I know what you're thinking," Eliza gave him a sideways glance, "and if that was true it's unlikely Conrad would have asked you to continue as the Secretary of the Treasury."

Alex let out a huff, Eliza had always been able to read him so well. He followed her as they were led to the table where Conrad and his wife were already seated.

"Ah, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton," Conrad greeted, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. 

Alex shook the offered hand with a smile, "Call me Alex, please. And this is my wife Eliza."

Conrad shook her hand as well, "Conrad Dalton, it's a pleasure. The lovely lady sitting beside me is Lydia."

Greetings went around the table as Alex and Eliza took their seats across from Conrad and Lydia. 

"Thank you for meeting us here," Conrad said, "I figured it would be a good idea for us to get together, maybe get to know each other a bit before the administration turnover."

"Please, Conrad, no shop talk tonight," Lydia requested with a small laugh, "While I'm sure it's fascinating, there's a time and a place."

"You need to keep yours on a short leash too?" Eliza grinned.

"Hey!" Alex frowned.

"That's a fight you'll never win," Conrad said. 

"Don't I know it," agreed Alex.

"George has told me a lot about you," Conrad smiled, "well from the few times we've met."

"I wouldn't believe everything he tells you," said Alex, "I'm sure there were some embellishments."

"All good ones, I assure you," Conrad laughed.

"It must have been interesting working for your college professor like this," Lydia smiled.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "but George has always been so much more than that."

"I've heard that about him," said Lydia.

"Our oldest son, Philip started calling him Grandpa George when he was about three," Alex grinned.

 

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the arrival of the waiter to take their drink orders. 

"So I hear you're a teacher, Eliza," Lydia said once the waiter was gone. 

Eliza laughed, "Well I was before and I hope to be again. The kids take up a lot of my time."

"Seven is number you don't see to often these days," Conrad smiled.

Eliza shrugged, "It was a challenge I was more than happy to take on, and Lydia what do you do?"

"I have a psychiatric practice," Lydia said, "and I work mostly with children and young adults, anyone under eighteen."

"That's wonderful," replied Eliza, "I love working with children. I've always had this dream of opening a youth home. As someone who spent time in one, I know that there are certainly improvements that could be made."

Lydia's eyes lit up and she leaned in across the table, "Oh, I would love to be involved with that kind of project. It's difficult for children without a stable home life to get access to proper mental health care."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Eliza told her. 

"I think we've lost them to each other," joked Conrad. 

"It could be worse," Alex told him with a smile. 

At that Alex finally began to ease himself in to the flow of the evening, deciding that he did like Conrad.

The food was excellent and the wine was flowing, although Alex cut himself off since he would be driving home. The conversation flowed just as easily and the time just flew by.

"I'm certain by the time we get home our little one's will be fast asleep." Alex looked at his watch as bill was being settled.

"Of course they will," Eliza took his hand "that's why we left Angie in charge."

As they were waiting for the valet to bring their cars, Conrad pulled Alex to the side. 

"Listen," Conrad said, "I know that you've had trouble in the past dealing with the former Secretary of State."

"You could say that," Alex agreed, frowning at the thought of Thomas Jefferson. That was one good thing to come of this. With the incoming administration, Jefferson had traded his Secretary position for one as the US Ambassador to France. Alex had no idea whether Conrad had also asked Jefferson to stay and been refused or if Jefferson himself had taken the initiative to request the transfer.

Either way, Alex would be lying if he said he wasn't glad to see him go. 

"I certainly hope you won't have the same problems with Bess," Conrad spoke seriously, "we've been colleagues for a very long time, she was an operative for me during her CIA days."

"My...butting heads with Jefferson," replied Alex, choosing the most delicate phrasing he could, "had nothing to do with his experience. It was a personal matter. We didn't get along in our personal lives and I'll admit that it bled into our professional interactions."

"I see," Conrad smirked slightly.

"I promise to be on my best behavior when I meet Dr. McCord," Alex swore.

"See that you do," said Conrad, clapping Alex on the shoulder. 

The Daltons' car pulled up then and the four of them said their goodbyes. 

"That went well," Alex told Eliza, pleased.

\----------

January 19, 2013

Elizabeth had spent a quite some time readying the space that was to be her office, she'd just went to put some books on one of the built in shelves when she'd noticed some rather curious markings. Bending down she went to take a closer look, they appeared to be some sort of scratch marks, but what they had come from she could not say.

"Blake," she called out. 

Her assistant appeared in the office doorway, "Yes, ma'am?"

"What's with these marks?" she asked, "The scratches."

Blake shifted slightly, his expression somewhere between pinched and amused. 

"I've been trying to figure that out, ma'am," Blake told her, "I've asked around and I think everyone might be playing a prank on me or something."

"Why's that?" Elizabeth prompted, standing straight. 

"They keep telling me that Alexander is to blame," Blake told her with a frown, "but the only Alexander I know of is the Treasury Secretary."

"That's odd," Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"I mean I wouldn't be surprised," Blake pursed his lips while straightening his tie, "I was the butt of many jokes in school, I guess I just made a good target, taking things too seriously-"

"Blake," Elizabeth cut him off curtly, "it's alright I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, and even if I don't perhaps they've just been here for awhile and no one knows.” She shrugged.

As she was finishing to set up her desk several minutes later, Blake appeared again and knocked on her office door frame. 

"Ma'am?"

"What is it Blake?" sighed Elizabeth. She was ready to go home and have one last evening of relaxation before the inauguration ceremony the following morning. 

"Alexander Hamilton to see you."

She hadn't been expecting that, but Elizabeth gestured for Blake to let him in.

She'd yet to really speak with the Secretary of the Treasury, so Elizabeth had yet to form any sort of opinions about him. 

"This is probably the first time in eight years I've willingly set foot in this office," Alex grimaced looking around before approaching her, holding out his hand, "Alexander Hamilton."

"Dr. Elizabeth McCord," Elizabeth smiled, returning his firm handshake.

"I like what you've done with the place," complemented Alex, "Much less purple velvet."

Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was making a joke or not.

"I have heard quite a bit about my predecessor," Elizabeth let out a small laugh, "sounds like an interesting man."

"Interesting," Alex scoffed, "that's one way to put it."

"Actually," Elizabeth glanced back at the scratches she'd discovered earlier, "there is something I'd like to ask you about, because it seems some of the staff might be playing a joke on my personal assistant, they keep insisting it was you who made the scratches on these walls."

Alex let out a bark of laughter. 

"Well I guess you could say that's true, from a certain point of view," Alex said, "The one at fault is named Alexander, but it's not actually me. You see George, he has this cat. My wife and I found the cat, but our apartment at the time didn't allow pets, so we took it to George and Martha's. This was before he ever ran for office. They named the cat Alexander and he is definitely named after me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, "Are these scratch marks anywhere else?"

"Nope," Alex shook his head, "good old Alexander really disliked Jefferson."

 

"From what I understand, the feeling was mutual," Elizabeth said slyly. 

Alex grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Guilty as charged. Although I'd be lying if I said that I'm glad that's my only legacy from the Washington administration."

"I've heard other things," Elizabeth smiled, "you're certainly one of the most...colorful public officials I've ever met."

"Well," Alex laughed, "I don't do it on purpose."

"I'm sure that we'll work well together," said Elizabeth, "I can be pretty colorful myself if I get the chance."

Alex grinned, "So start as colleagues and see how it goes? I will say this you've already beat Jefferson on may levels, I knew him half as long as I've known you and already hated his guts."

"Well, I'm glad," Elizabeth chuckled, "I'll see you at the inauguration tomorrow?"

"Naturally," responded Alex, shaking her hand a final time, "Don't be surprised if you see some tears. It is truly the end of an era."

"The Washington administration did a lot for this country," agreed Elizabeth, "I only hope that we can match it."

"We'll do our best."

Elizabeth called Blake to show him out, but Alex waved the younger man away, brushing past him to leave the office. 

\----------

Alex had forgotten how much glitz and glamor was involved in the inauguration ball. All the who's who of politics would be there, even some international friends and allies.

He'd never been one for huge parties like this, the only thing that made this tolerable was having Eliza by his side, and this was the first time they were not accompanied by any of their children.

It was certainly a glamorous affair. Alex grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Eliza. 

"I don't remember it being this big last time," Eliza whispered, smiling politely at some passing dignitary. 

"New administration instead of a re-election, I guess," Alex replied. 

Eliza took one of the flutes in her hand and took a sip, her nose crinkling at the feel of the bubbles. Which gave Alex a moment to fawn over her (not that he ever truly needed an excuse).

"Alexandre!" 

Alex turned to see the face of one of his dearest friends, "Laf!"

Never one to let formal dress disrupt his usual enthusiastic greeting, Lafayette swept Alex into a bone crushing hug and kissing each of his cheeks. 

"Look at you, mon ami," he said, holding Alex at arms length, "so dapper!"

"You're wrinkling my tux," Alex laughed.

"It looks better this way," Lafayette smiled.

"I'm sure Herc would disagree," Alex replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I am the French ambassador," Lafayette scoffed, "regardless of whether our dear George is president. I am simply paying my respects."

Alex grinned, "I'm glad to see you, now I must ask does this have anything to do with Jefferson going off to Paris?"

Lafayette made an indecisive noise, but he was smirking. 

"We should send him there more often," Alex said, "I miss you."

 

"Well Adrienne and I plan to stick around for awhile this time," Lafayette grinned.

 

"Where is she?" Alex asked looking around, "I highly doubt you would be at a party like this alone."

"She's around," Lafayette replied, "She's very good at the whole socializing thing."

"Like you aren't," laughed Alex, "You had about a million friends in college. I think everyone on campus knew you."

 

"Not my fault I'm so attractive," Lafayette preened before turning to Eliza, "is this also one of Monsieur Mulligan's creations?" he nodded at her dress.

 

"But of course." Eliza gave a slow twirl to show off all the detail, "As if Herc would let us be dressed in anything but his designs."

"George basically made him the official presidential tailor," Alex grinned, "I think he made that position up, but Herc is thrilled so who am I to complain."

"A shame he couldn't be here," Lafayette sighed, "but nothing can tear him away from his studio this close to fashion week."

"New York City is up next, I believe," interrupted a new voice. 

It was Alex's turn to not be able to contain himself when they all turned to find John Laurens grinning at them. Alex let out a wordless noise and half attacked John in a hug.

"Some things never change," Lafayette smiled at Eliza as they watched John and Alex hug.

"No they don't," Eliza laughed.

"You're here!" Alex said excitedly, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come!"

"'Course I was going to come," laughed John, "It's been forever since I've seen y'all and I knew that Laf would be here too."

"Y'all," Alex teased, finally pulling back, but keeping his grip on John's arms, "You've been spending too much time in South Carolina."

John rolled his eyes, "I hate to say that you're right... But you're right."

"I'm always right," Alex grinned.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lafayette asked jokingly. 

"I'll get to you in time," said John, pulling himself out of Alex's grip reluctantly to greet Eliza with a kiss on the cheek, "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," Eliza blushed slightly.

John was then pulled away forcefully by Lafayette who was bound and determined to hug him to pieces.

John laughed and returned the hug, as well as the double cheek kiss that came with it. 

"Most of the gang is back together again," John said happily, his arm still slung around Lafayette's shoulders.

"Just like the good old days," Alex draped his arm around Eliza's waist, "who would have thought looking at us back then?"

"Let's be honest, you were always going to manage to scramble up into some position of power," Lafayette teased Alex.

"I guess that was true," Alex nodded.

"Humble much?" John raised his brow.

"What can I say," said Alex with a smirk. 

"So, do you all know each other?" Elizabeth McCord asked as she approached, arm in arm with her husband.

"That would be putting it mildly," John grinned, "Senator John Laurens of South Carolina," he held out his hand.

"Secretary McCord," Elizabeth smiled, "and this is my husband Henry."

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert de Lafayette," Lafayette introduced himself next, "but a simple Lafayette will do, I'm the French Ambassador."

"We all went to college together," Alex explained.

"They were inseparable back when I met them," Eliza said, "Attached at the hip."

"Friends like that are good to have," Elizabeth smiled, "and you must be Alex's wife?"

"I am," Eliza nodded her head.

"The more important Elizabeth in my life," Alex grinned, "No offense."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head slightly, "None taken."

"But I much prefer to be called Eliza," Eliza added, "everyone does."

"Except for your brother who affectionately calls you Lizardbreath," Alex teased.

"That's because he never grew up," laughed Eliza.

"Didn't your brother have an embarrassing nickname for you Bess?" Henry asked.

"One that we don't talk about," Elizabeth replied.

"I'll say no more," Henry laughed, "I know on which side my bread is buttered."

"Best not to piss off the missus," agreed Alex with a nod. 

"You've changed," John sighed, a teasing edge to his tone, "You didn't used to care about pissing people off, regardless of your relationship with them."

"Yes but he soon decided he didn't like sleeping on the couch," Eliza added.

"Good tactic," John laughed.

Lafayette scoffed, "Adrienne would never make me sleep on the couch."

"Obviously you haven't done anything bad enough to warrant it, I commend you," Henry told him.

"Henry," Elizabeth sighed.

"The guy's never been in the dog house, Bess," Henry said, raising his eyebrows, "You've got to admit that that's impressive in any marriage."

Lafayette puffed out his chest looking very pleased with himself.

"You're inflating his ego," Alex warned, "when it gets too big he's insufferable."

"So you mean all the time?" John grinned.

"Pretty much," Alex nodded, "I only feel sorry for Betsey because being the head of the state department she'll have to deal with him on a regular basis-"

"Betsey?" John raised his brow, "Isn't Betsey your wife?"

Alex stuttered out some unfinished words, his cheeks flushing deeply.

"Something you're not telling me?" Eliza teased as the others laughed. 

"Whoops," commented Elizabeth, but she was smiling. 

"Can we forget that happened?" Alex asked, his cheeks still burning. 

"Never in a million years," John assured him. 

Alex groaned and buried his face in his hands.

\----------

February 23, 2013

Alex was already filled with good food and fine wine when George invited him back to his office for a nightcap. 

The entire Hamilton family had made their way to Mount Vernon to celebrate George's birthday with him and Martha. Philip, Angie, and Eliza were helping Martha with clean up while AJ supervised the younger kids who were playing in the den. 

Alex followed George to his cozy, book-filled office (many of which he recognized from George's old office at Columbia) and settled into one of the cushy reading chairs. 

"Whiskey?" George asked, inspecting the bottles in his sideboard. 

"Go on, then."

George prepared two glasses with ice and whiskey--he knew how Alex took his drinks, just one of the things you learn when working with someone for years--and sat beside Alex after placing the glasses on a small table.

Alex smiled and reached for his glass.

"I'm glad you came," George said.

"Of course I did.” Alex took a small sip.

"I had no reason to doubt you would," agreed George, holding his own glass but not drinking any, "I just wanted to check in. See how things are going with the new administration. Conrad told me that the transition went extremely smoothly."

Alex nodded his head, "Yes, I mean it'll take a bit for us to really get into high gear, but so far so good."

George had been close to Alex for quite some time and known him for even longer, so it was easy for him to see that Alex was holding something back. 

"Speak your mind, Alexander," he urged gently. 

"I just," Alex started, then paused and fiddled with his cup, "It's going a lot better than I thought it would."

Alex looked like he was waiting for some kind of reprimand, but George just laughed, "Son, I'm not going to get mad at you for working well with my successor. I shouldn't be the only person you can ever work with."

Alex pursed his lips, "I know that."

"Good," George gave a curt nod, "because you do good work, and I know you'll continue to do good work."

Alex smiled and took another sip, "Thanks sir."

"Are you ever going to drop the whole sir thing?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Never," laughed Alex.

"Come on son," George smiled.

"Well if you're wondering I will never call you George," Alex replied, "it was weird enough that you were my professor and advisor, let alone being my boss who happened to be the president."

"I know that you call by my name when you're not speaking directly to me," George told him fondly, "You can't trick me into thinking that you don't."

Alex's cheeks began to flush, "I... Uh..."

"That's what I thought," George smirked.

A knock on the door interrupted any other conversation, much to Alex's delight. 

"Come in," George called. 

The office door clicked open to reveal AJ with Lizzie in his arms. When she saw Alex, Lizzie reached out to him and AJ had to stop her from letting go completely and falling to the floor. 

"Daddy!" Lizzie whined, "Want Daddy!"

"Sorry for interrupting," AJ said, "she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Alex smiled and got up from his seat taking his youngest from AJ, "That's alright."

Lizzie snuggled against Alex's shoulder, now content with being in her father's arms.

"Daddy, tired," Lizzie stuck her thumb in her mouth.

 

Alex chuckled and kissed Lizzie's forehead, "I know, sweetie."

"AJ, come join us," George invited. 

AJ shuffled from one foot to the other and glanced between the two of them, "Um okay."

 

"So you're next in line to go off to college," George smiled.

"Yup," AJ nodded his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Have you given any thought as to where you want to go?" George asked.

 

AJ shrugged, "Lots of schools have great pre-law programs."

"I still think that Columbia would be a good choice," Alex piped up.

 

"Alexander," George said sharply, "not every single one of your kids needs to go to your alma mater, Angie didn't."

"I know that," Alex huffed. 

"I do like the Columbia campus," mumbled AJ, "Philip showed me around."

"You know I would be willing to write up a reference for you," George suggested.

"You don't have to do that, Grandpa George," said AJ. 

"Of course I don't have to," George smiled, "but I would like to."

"Thanks," AJ began to smile.

George went over to AJ and squeezed his shoulder, "You're going to be one hell of a lawyer someday."

Alex loved watching George interact with the children. Even back when he was busy with presidential duties, George always made himself available to the children who called him grandpa. Alex was certainly going to miss having that fatherly influence around the Oval Office.

Lizzie tugged at his shirt.

"Alright time to get this one to bed," Alex sighed leaving AJ to chat.

Life had to move on Alex realized, and just because he wasn't in the White House anymore meant that George wouldn't be a part of their lives anymore. There was never a question about that, and they.... Well he would just have to adjust. One small step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely crossed with only the characters of Madam Secretary, the plot of the show does not tie into the Hamilton Family Album unless otherwise specified. Enjoy!


End file.
